


Now that I've got your attention...

by jadednlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elementary School, F/M, First Crush, Kid Fic, Kidfic, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednlove/pseuds/jadednlove
Summary: I have no one to proofread for me, and my paragraphs aren't doing what I want!!!This is a gift fic. I'm no writer, but I get ideas from time to time. My lovely friend requested fan fics, vids & art and I'm definitely no artist so I thought a story would be the way to go. Happy Birthday Friend!!!!  Some Baby Megstiel to brighten your day!!!  Love you.





	Now that I've got your attention...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



Meg didn't know what it was about the quiet boy with the wild hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. When he was anywhere near her, She felt some swelling of feeling come over her, too big for her seven year old mind to understand. She didn't know how to express this unknown emotion, so she did what she did best, she tormented Castiel Novak. Her teachers didn't refer to her as a little demon for nothing.  
First, there was his name. On the first day of class, after introducing himself, he had added shyly that his parents had named him after an angel. Meg had spoken out then, "Like in that Christmas movie?! I think they got it wrong, Clarence!" Castiel had looked wide eyed at Meg for one brief moment before his cheeks flushed pink and he stared at his shoes, until the teacher told him he could take his seat. It was then that Meg knew she would do anything to have those bright blue eyes turned her way as often as possible. From that day on, no matter how the teachers admonished her, or how Castiel tried to ignore her, she took every chance she got to attract his attention.  
He'd sit quietly, coloring, and she'd say, "Come on Clarence! Don't you know you got to stay in the lines?" Secretly Meg was glad Castiel colored outside the lines. She hated coloring in the lines, and it made her happy to have something in common with the boy.  
She'd sit across from him at lunch. "Peanut butter, again?! Ugh. Not even any jelly?!" Castiel surprised her by actually replying one day. "Honey," he stated not looking up at her. "Huh?!," Meg was so shocked that he had actually spoken to her that she completely forgot what it was she had said. Castiel looked up at her with a furrow between his brows and a serious look on his face and repeated, "Honey! There's honey on it. I don't like jelly." Then he gathered his paper lunch bag, threw it out and went out to recess. Meg just sat there until recess was over, heart beating wildly, giddy grin on her face. Castiel had spoken to her.  
Meg was even more determined now. Now that Castiel had spoken to her, had actually acknowledged her, it was like a damn had broken. From then on any chance she got she would do small things to get his attention. If she sat next to him in music, she'd reach over and untie his laces. If she stood behind him in line, she would kick the backs of his shoes or bump into him as they walked down the hall. Her desk was behind his, and throughout the day she would shred little pieces of paper and drop them into his hair as she walked by.  
Castiel did his best to ignore Meg. In the beginning he had tried to talk to her. He asked her why she always bothered him, even asked her to just stop, but after the fourth or fifth time of her smirking at him and saying innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Clarence," he gave up.  
One day, as Meg was walking past Castiel's desk she noticed a small eraser in the shape of a bee, black and bright yellow sitting in the corner. Before she could think about it, her hand darted out and snatched it off of Castiel's desk. She didn't really plan to keep it, she just wanted Castiel to have to turn to her, look at her, speak to her and ask for it back.  
Meg was totally unprepared for the reaction she got. Castiel immediately turned to her, bright eyes blazing, cheeks flushed, and quietly but forcefully said, "Give it back, Meg!" Meg's stomach gave a little flutter at the sound of his voice saying her name. Her first thought was to hand it over, but she wasn't ready to give up his attention yet. "Awww, come on Clarence. It's just a stupid eraser. I'm sure you've got lots more."  
Castiel stood and leaned over Meg's desk. He spoke up this time, even more forcefully, "My father sent it to me. It's the only one. Now GIVE. IT. BACK!" Meg didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to give it back, say she was sorry, anything so that Castiel would not be angry with her, but another part of her just wouldn't let this go.  
"Only one, huh? Maybe I'll just keep it then." She turned a cocky grin up at Castiel only to lose it a second later. Castiel's cheeks flushed a deeper red, he began to breathe raggedly and a sheen of moisture covered his eyes.  
"You know what?! Fine! Just keep it! I am so sick of you and your stupid games. I wish you would just leave me alone. I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much, but you know what?! I don't even care any more. I hate you Meg Masters. Just stay away from me, and don't ever talk to me again!" Castiel's speech had begun loudly and full of emotion, but the last two lines were spoken with so much calm finality that Meg's jaw dropped and she could only stare wordlessly as Castiel grabbed his things and hurried from the room.  
The next morning when Castiel got to class and took his seat, he noticed two things. The first was that Meg was not in class. The second was his yellow and black bee eraser in the middle of his desk, and next to it a bright yellow pencil with tiny bees printed over its surface.  
Meg lay in her bed, eyes sore and head aching. Everytime she thought the tears had stopped, a new wave of sadness and remorse would come over her and the tears would come anew.  
When Castiel had stormed out of the classroom Thursday afternoon, Meg had felt stricken. She just knew, now she had gone too far. All she wanted was to be able to talk to Castiel, to have his attention on her, maybe to see him smile back at her. She had messed it all up.  
When her teacher had sent her out of class to the principal's office, she hoped she'd run into Castiel. Maybe she could apologize, explain that she was never going to keep his eraser and that she definitely didn't hate him. No such luck. Besides, even if she could see him, he didn't want anything to do with her, and with that thought, the tears had started.  
After school let out, Meg waited a few minutes until she thought everyone else was gone. She went back to her classroom to get her things. She pulled the little yellow bee pencil from her bag. She had wanted to give it to Castiel, but just hadn't known how. She took the pencil & Castiel's bee eraser, that was still clutched tightly in her hand, and placed them side by side on Castiel's desk, then turned to go home.  
On Monday morning, Meg did her best not to look at Castiel. She did not shred paper into his hair, she made sure to sit away from him in music and stood far behind him in line. She could feel Castiel's eyes on her throughout the day, but she would never meet his eyes. She didn't think she could stand to see that hurt angry look on his face ever again. At lunch time, Meg slid into a seat opposite of where she knew Castiel liked to sit. She didn't feel much like eating. She just stared out the window until she heard someone walk up beside her. Meg turned to say she wanted to eat alone, then froze as she looked into the bright blue questioning eyes of Castiel.  
"May I sit here?," Castiel indicated the seat across from Meg. Meg swallowed thickly, shrugged one shoulder and said, "It's a free country, I guess."  
Castiel sat down and began to pull his lunch from his back. Meg looked down at her tray, wondering if she should just get up and leave. Before she could make up her mind, Castiel began to speak.  
"My parents are divorced. My dad lives in North Dakota. I don't see him much." Meg felt her stomach drop. Well if he was trying to make her feel worse, he was doing a great job of it.  
"He keeps bees. Him and my uncles. They harvest the honey and make candles and other stuff from the wax. It's pretty cool." Meg was confused. He didn't sound mad, or like he was trying to make her feel bad.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his voice. "Meg?" At her name she looked up into Castiel's eyes and her stomach did that wild fluttering again.  
"Ummm, I've been thinking. I don't really think you hate me. I mean, I know you like to bug me. And sometimes you can really drive me crazy." Meg's lip trembled. It was true, but it still hurt to hear him say it. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, I really don't hate you either. You're smart, and tough. You're not afraid to say what you think. I really think that's cool. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry if I've done something to make you not like me, but if you want to, then maybe we could be friends."  
Meg sat dumbstruck for a moment, before she realized she needed to breathe. She took a little gasping breath and looked up at Castiel. He gave her an unsure smile, and his cheeks were flushing pink. Meg looked at him and smiled in return. Castiel's smile grew even bigger. He reached over and sat something next to her lunch tray. Meg picked it up to get a better look. It was a small eraser shaped like a Unicorn. Meg stifled a giggle, quirked one eyebrow at the boy sitting across from her, and said, "I'm still gonna call you Clarence." The laughter that followed was the best sound she'd ever heard.


End file.
